The present invention relates generally to a personal fitness apparatus and training method. More particularly, the present invention provides a weight-adjustable surface gliding apparatus for multipurpose body fitness and training. Merely by way of examples, the present invention is implemented as a surface-based personal mini training system with adjustable weight loads through single or both hands (and feet) engagement to drive a versatile surface gliding motion for total body exercise, but it would be recognized that the invention may have other applications.
The human body through mainly four limbs moves in multiple directions and incorporates multitude of muscles all working in combination simultaneously. Total body controls in strength, mobility, flexibility, cardio-conditioning, balance, muscle stretch and coordination are very important for daily life. People trying to achieve the best fitness result from using exercise equipments usually find that either the existing devices hardly allow the user to simultaneously train all the aspects mentioned above or the devices are usually complex in operation, too expensive to own, or simply lack of fun. Floor exercises like aerobics or Yoga can be very personal, easy, and fun, but without assistant of proper device the exercise may be limited to not cover all aspects of body training. For example, existing Gliding Discs introduced an alternative way for doing aerobics with one or two body parts (hands, feet, or hip) under guidance or motion control. But the device basically serves a passive body support and not provides any enhancement in muscle strength build and core stability training. Other device like XDrifft provides an apparatus used for floor-based gliding exercise that supports training on almost all body aspects, but it lacks features in adjusting the weight load for providing personalized training flexibility in advanced levels.
From the above, it is seen that improved personal fitness devices with adjustable weight loads for multi-purpose surface-based body training are desired.